The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for aircraft engine controllers.
Digital controllers which have the ability to process complex control algorithms within the shortest period of time are increasingly used as aircraft engine controllers. The digital controllers increasingly replace controllers designed to use analog technology. Digital aircraft engine controllers are used, in particular, for controlling actuators to be operated with direct current; such an actuator may be a torque motor, for example. By using such a torque motor or a d.c.-operated actuator, the fuel supply to the aircraft engine may be influenced, for example. Further areas of application, in which torque motors or d.c.-operated actuators are used, are, for example, reversing the guide blades in an aircraft engine or adjusting nozzles in aircraft engines. As a rule, digital aircraft engine controllers provide a digital output signal, it being necessary for activating a d.c.-operated actuator using such a digital output signal to convert the digital output signal of the digital aircraft engine controller into a direct current signal.
According to the related art, the digital output signals are converted into a direct current signal by using expensive digital-to-analog converters or by using expensive single-bit converters and analog amplifier modules. The circuits known from the related art are thus altogether complex and expensive.